No-Rin
is a Japanese light novel series written by Shirow Shiratori, with illustrations by Kippu. An anime adaptation by Silver Link aired from January 10, 2014 to March 29, 2014. Funimation streamed the series on their video website. Plot The sudden retirement of the famous idol Yuka Kusakabe from the entertainment business shocks the world and devastates her biggest fan, a teenager named Kosaku Hata. His classmates at the Tamo Agriculture School manage to get him out of his depression and bring him out of his room to attend his classes. However, as he does, Kusakabe enters their class under the name Ringo Kinoshita as a transfer student. Kosaku realizes he has a once in a lifetime opportunity to get to personally know his dream girl. With his group of friends, and under the persuasion of his teacher, he tries to find out why she came to the agricultural school and become more than just classmates. Characters Main # Kōsaku Hata # Ringo Kinoshita # Minori Nakazawa # Kei Kamatori Light novel # Jane Natalie Hansen III Shitenno # Kochō Yoshida # Akari Suzuki # Torao Kanegami # Kaoru Hanazono # Rintarō Miyamoto Staff # Natsumi Bekki # Kuwanosuke Naganawa # Hajime Menjō Episodes # No-Rin Anime Episode 1 # No-Rin Anime Episode 2 # No-Rin Anime Episode 3 # No-Rin Anime Episode 4 # No-Rin Anime Episode 5 # No-Rin Anime Episode 6 # No-Rin Anime Episode 7 # No-Rin Anime Episode 8 # No-Rin Anime Episode 9 # No-Rin Anime Episode 10 # No-Rin Anime Episode 11 # No-Rin Anime Episode 12 Light novel No-Rin began as a light novel series written by Shirow Shiratori and illustrated by Kippu. #August 15, 2011 - ISBN 978-4-7973-6690-7 #November 15, 2011 - ISBN 978-4-7973-6811-6 #March 15, 2012 - ISBN 978-4-7973-6896-3 #August 11, 2012 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7135-2 #December 15, 2012 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7252-6 #April 15, 2013 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7336-3 #September 14, 2013 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7521-3 #January 10, 2014 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7657-9 Manga The direct manga adaptation illustrated by Maru Asakura and cooperated by Yoko Matsu'ura is being serialized on Square Enix's Young Gangan Comics starting from March 16, 2012. Another manga adaptation titled No-Rin Petit (のうりん プチ Nōrin Puchi), which more focuses on the comedy, being serialized by Kotoji by August 24, 2013 on Square Enix's Big Gangan. The third manga adaptation which started on October 17, 2013 by Toshiko Machida being titled as No-Rin -Wild- (のうりん-野生-＜ガイヤ＞ Nōrin-Yasei (Gaiya)-), serialized on SB Creative's GA Bunko Magazine. Drama CD A drama CD adaptation was released by HOBiRECORDS on April 27, 2012. Music The opening theme for the anime is I Will Meet You by the Secret Door Himitsu no Tobira kara Ai ni Kite (秘密の扉から会いにきて) performed by Yukari Tamura and the ending theme song is Freshly・Picked・Today♥Fruits Girls (Mogitate ♥ Fruit Girls も・ぎ・た・て♥フルーツガールズ) by Yukari Tamura and Kana Hanazawa (for episode 2, 5–7, 9), Minori's Complete Future Forecast ("Minori no Zokkon Mirai Yohō みのりのぞっこん未来予報;) by Kana Hanazawa (for episode 3), A Ponytailed 40-Year Old (Ponytail no Shi Jū ポニーテールの四十 )" by Chiwa Saito (episode 8), A New Day With You (Kimi*to*New*Day♡ 君と*にゅう*DAY♡)" by Marina Inoue (episode 10). Cordless Telephone (Cordless☆Tere☆PHONE コードレス☆照れ☆PHONE) by Yukari Tamura as Yuka Kusakabe is used as the opening theme of episode 1 while the acoustic version of same song performed by the same singer as Ringo Kinoshita herself is used as the ending theme of episode 11. External links *Anime Website *Anime News Network Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Media Category:No-Rin Wiki